1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular display systems, and in particular, to a channel bar assembly that can be used to support displays or other materials to the face or front of a modular display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular display systems are commonly used at trade shows or exhibitions to display or exhibit photographs, promotional material, product samples, messages and other communication media. A conventional modular display system typically includes display frames that are provided in the form of tubings, panels that are typically made of a strong durable fabric material, and lighting assessories. The tubings, fabric and lighting are usually provided in separate pieces that are packed and stored in a storage case for transportation to the site of the trade show or exhibit. These components are then assembled at the site to create the display system.
Convenience is a very important factor in the use of modular display systems. The convenience factor relates not only to ease of storage and transportation, but also to assembly and disassembly of the modular display system. While many modular display systems are designed so that the display frames are easily and conveniently set up and taken down, the fabric panels can be more troublesome. In most modular display systems, vertical channel bars are attached to the display frame along each of the vertical rows of rods to support or attach the fabric panels. In the past, these channel bars had been provided in the form of individual sections that needed to be assembled and disassembled separately. Providing separate individual pieces suffers from several drawbacks. First, the provision of separate individual pieces will increase the number of separate parts that need to accompany the modular display system. Second, each individual piece needs to be correctly oriented before attaching it to the display frame, which requires more time to install the channel bars.
To address these drawbacks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,205 to Wichman discloses another type of channel bar in FIGS. 10 and 11, where the sections are hinged together so that the channel bar can be attached as a unit or folded for storage. Keyslots are provided on the sections for releasably engaging the knobs on the hubs of the display frame. Unfortunately, the hinged channel bars in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,205 suffer from the drawback that releasable engagement between the knobs and keyslots can be easily detached.
Thus, there still remains a need for channel bars that are easy to install and to dis-assemble, and which provide stable support for heavy fabric panels.